


Snow in his Hair

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's too damn cold."</p><p>It was, really, though Erwin didn't let Mike's complaints put him off. The door between their bedroom and the patio had been thrown wide open, the afternoon's snow drifting in across the floor, sparkling in the moonlight. </p><p>"It feels good." That, too, was entirely true, and Erwin reveled in the twin shivers racing down his spine when a particularly skilled thrust landed against a particularly sensitive spot inside him. </p><p>This is a part of my little set for Bottom Erwin Week over on Tumblr, and the prompt was temperature. So sex in the snow, sort of. Mike x Erwin, MikEru, EruMike, whatever you wanna call it. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in his Hair

"It's too damn cold."

It was, really, though Erwin didn't let Mike's complaints put him off. The door between their bedroom and the patio had been thrown wide open, the afternoon's snow drifting in across the floor, sparkling in the moonlight. 

"It feels good." That, too, was entirely true, and Erwin reveled in the twin shivers racing down his spine when a particularly skilled thrust landed against a particularly sensitive spot inside him. 

"You do look pretty like this," Mike had to admit, nails digging into the soft skin of the other's hip, matching Erwin's gentle rhythm with a rough counterpoint of his own. But he couldn't resist that chilling shimmer, and he lifted one hand to run through Erwin's hair, gentle and nearly reverent. "There's snow in your hair."

"Mmm." It was no real answer, just a soft purr, and Erwin let his head fall back when he felt Mike grind up against him, pressing his skull into the other man's touch. 

"Nothing to say?"

All Erwin could force past his chapped lips was a soft, desperate, "More."

He looked beautiful, all snow-kissed hair and chilly skin, flushed clear down to his collarbones. His chest was heaving, slick and shining, his stomach and hips and thighs twitching enticingly as he moved, frantically trying to hold onto a rhythm that he was quickly losing track of. Absolutely gorgeous. Who was Mike to deny him?

The stuttered moan that passed Erwin's lips then was positively sinful, and Mike's grip on his hips and his hair tightened, rolling hard against him, rough in the best of ways. 

"Mike." It was barely a whisper, Erwin's brilliant eyes squeezed shut, chin snapping down, hands fisting against the other man's chest, fingers tangling into coarse blonde hair. "Just a li'l more..."

That slur in his voice was a tell: He was close. 

"C'mere."

Erwin, of course, obeyed, allowing Mike to tighten the fingers in his hair, pulling him down for a kiss, slow and deep and so, so warm. A soft gasp caught itself in Mike's throat when Erwin's hips pressed down, Erwin's cock riding the curve of his stomach, flushed and proud. 

A gust of ice-crystal wind set Erwin to shivering, a few random flakes sticking to the skin of his back, the cold chased away by the feeling of Mike bucking hard beneath him, sparks leaping through him, brilliant and bright. 

Another kiss was all it took, and Erwin shuddered as he came, lifting his hands to tangle into Mike's hair, tugging a bit too hard. That shudder doubled when Mike moaned into his mouth, grinding hard against him, following suit with a lovely arch of his back.

The warmth died out sooner than either of them had hoped, the afterglow cooling far too quickly, and near instantly, Erwin wanted more.

"You're covered in goosebumps." There was something like worry in Mike's voice, strong hands working up and down Erwin's waist, trying his best to chase away the chill. 

There was heat in Erwin's voice, though, a hungry fire blazing in his eyes: "Warm me up."


End file.
